User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Live from Quebec City: Rechercher une étoile Junior 2019 first rehearsals - All 5 contestants (season finale)
The inaugural season of Rechercher une étoile Junior began on 24 May 2019 and takes place at CCQ Hall 400, the same venue as the regular Rechercher une étoile. ---- LIVE COVERAGE | Live Blog in Progress ---- 8:15 am // First rehearsals for the season finale will start in 15 minutes time. 8:30 am // Bonjour and welcome to the first day of rehearsals for the season finale. ;Gabrielle Delaplace - "Construis ta vie" 8:31 am // During the first round of the season finale, the five remaining contestants will perform original songs that were written and recorded either after their open casting audition dates or before the closed-door auditions. Gabrielle Delaplace, the only American contestant in this year's Rechercher une étoile Junior, starts rehearsals for original songs by performing "Construis ta vie". 8:32 am // Gabrielle wears a light blue dress and silver leather jacket, and she is accompanied by six dancers with matching silver dresses. The stage colors are green and turquoise. 8:34 am // The last chorus is sung in English. 8:40 am // Gabrielle and her team start their second run through with no changes. 8:56 am // The third run through is finished. ;Gilles Faivre - "Huitième merveille" 9:02 am // Gilles Faivre is up next. He'll be singing "Huitième merveille". 9:03 am // Gilles is accompanied by two dancers, while the stage colors for this performances are red and orange. 9:05 am // Believe it or not, Gilles hits an Eb5 shortly before the last chorus. 9:10 am // Gilles and his team start their second run through with no changes. 9:18 am // After the third run through was complete, Gilles told someone at the press center that rehearsals were hard but he dealt with it. ;Lynnette Belshaw - "Des gens comme moi" 9:24 am // Lynnette Belshaw is up next. She'll be singing "Des gens comme moi". 9:25 am // ??? 9:31 am // ??? 9:37 am // ??? ;Vincent Absil - "Chère grand-mère" 9:40 am // Vincent Absil is up next. He'll be singing "Chère grand-mère". 9:41 am // ??? 9:47 am // ??? 9:55 am // ??? ;Xaviera Caillebotte - "Au dessus du ciel" 10:00 am // Xaviera Caillebotte concludes rehearsals for original songs. She'll be singing "Au dessus du ciel". 10:01 am // ??? 10:05 am // ??? 10:13 am // ??? ;Gabrielle Delaplace - "Entre nous" (Chimène Badi) 1:08 pm // Now it's time for the finalists to rehearse the songs they performed on Épisode d'introduction. Gabrielle starts things off with a reprise of "Entre nous" by Chimène Badi. 1:09 pm // ??? 1:15 pm // ??? 1:23 pm // ??? ;Gilles Faivre - "L'Équipe à Jojo" (Joe Dassin) 1:30 pm // Gilles returns to the stage once again, this time to rehearse "L'Équipe à Jojo" by Joe Dassin. 1:31 pm // ??? 1:36 pm // ??? 1:43 pm // ??? ;Lynnette Belshaw - "What About Us" (P!nk) 1:50 pm // Lynnette returns to the stage in order to reprise "What About Us" by P!nk. 1:51 pm // ??? 1:58 pm // ??? 2:06 pm // ??? ;Vincent Absil - "High Hopes" (Panic! at the Disco) 2:13 pm // Vincent returns to stage for his reprise of "High Hopes" by Panic! at the Disco. 2:14 pm // Vincent's backup dancers Eneko and Rita are back with the same choreography from Épisode d'introduction. Instead of blue and lighting that the season premiere offered, Vincent and his team now settle for orange and yellow. 2:20 pm // ??? 2:29 pm // ??? ;Xaviera Caillebotte - "Screaming" (Dimash Kudaibergen) 2:40 pm // Xaviera concludes rehearsals for the season finale with a reprise of "Screaming" by Dimash Kudaibergen. 2:41 pm // ??? 2:48 pm // ??? 3:00 pm // ??? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on news/updates Category:Blog posts focusing on Rechercher une étoile Junior Category:Browse